1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to adjustable wrench structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable wrench wherein the same is arranged to include confronting V-shaped recesses to enhance securement of a workpiece therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable wrenches of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,708 to Ingersoll sets forth an adjustable wrench having a movable jaw directed in a reciprocating relationship relative to a fixed jaw.
Further examples of wrench structure are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,613; 4,028,970; and 5,048,380.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the parallel facing wrench flats having confronting and facing V-shaped recesses to enhance securement of a workpiece therebetween and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.